


Whenever, Wherever

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Keith's got a fantasy he wants to live out. He wants to be taken suddenly, not knowing when or where it's going to happen. Loving boyfriend Shiro is only too happy to indulge him. In fact, he really seems to be getting into it too.





	Whenever, Wherever

It was early morning and Keith was lying across Shiro’s bed, fiddling with the corner of the sheet. He was waiting for Shiro to come back from his shower so he could ask him something.

He loved having sex with Shiro, but from time to time he found himself wanting something more than what they’d done so far.

The door opened and Shiro walked in, already dressed but his hair was still wet. His white forelock was unruly, as if it had been half-dried with a towel, and some of the damp strands were clinging to his forehead. 

Keith sat up on the bed. As Shiro came closer, Keith slipped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He allowed himself to fall back on the bed, taking Shiro down with him and wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. His fingers grazed across the nape of Shiro’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He nibbled on Shiro’s earlobe, earning a gasp from the older man, and nipped his way down the side of Shiro’s neck and along his collarbone.

“Shiro…” he breathed. “I wanna try something new.”

Shiro didn’t know what it was yet but he was already excited and pretty sure his answer would be yes. He kissed along Keith’s jawline, making his way to a sensitive spot he knew on the younger man’s neck. He grazed his teeth over it.

“What is it?” He pulled the soft flesh into his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey blossoming under the pale skin. Keith couldn’t stop his moan at the rough treatment.

“What do you want me to do?” Shiro reiterated, trailing kisses down the expanse of Keith’s chest. The young paladin’s words were catching in his throat; kept down by a mixture of bashfulness and the fact his brain didn’t have dibs on the blood supply.

Shiro shifted over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and whispering in his ear, “If you don’t tell me, I can’t do it~” His tone was teasing but Keith could tell he truly wanted him to open up.

“Shiro… I want you to just take me!” His fingers gripped around the older paladin’s biceps as he hid his face against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro let out a short, amused laugh.

“That’s not new, but ok.” His fingers were already slipping beneath the elastic of Keith’s boxers.

“Not now!” He blurted out, halting Shiro’s wandering hands immediately. He leaned back to look at Keith, who was averting his gaze; his cheeks starting to tint red. He continued slowly, “I don’t want to know when… or where…”

Shiro smirked, his fingers curling around the waistband and resuming their task of undressing the young paladin.

“Shiro! I said not now!” Keith asserted, but Shiro kept pulling on his boxers, sliding them down his smooth thighs and discarding them somewhere behind him.

“But I have to prepare you now. I don’t think I’ll have the patience later.” 

Keith let out a whimper. 

“I’ll probably just wanna -ram- it in,” Shiro punctuated the sentence by thrusting his hips against Keith, who couldn’t help but cry out.

“Turn over.” Keith obeyed the command without question. Shiro grabbed his hips roughly and hiked them up, bringing his boyfriend’s perfect ass closer to his face. He squeezed Keith’s soft cheeks, kneading them with his strong hands; spreading them wide so he could get a better look at that cute little butthole.

Shiro unwittingly licked his lips before diving in, tongue sweeping slowly across Keith’s tight entrance, eliciting a moan from the young paladin.

He was in a mood to tease. He pressed the tip of his tongue hard against the hole a couple of times. He could feel it pulsing with need, but he wasn’t ready to oblige just yet.

He pulled back slightly, tracing his nose along the groove between his lover’s smooth cheeks, taking in the intoxicating scent – an aroma that was distinctly Keith.

Shiro leaned forward; his tongue gently probing around Keith’s hole, coaxing the muscles to relax and let him in. As soon as he felt the tension start to ease, he dipped inside, causing the paladin to yelp in surprise.

The intrusion wasn’t unwelcome. Keith loved getting his ass eaten, and Shiro was especially good at doing it. He exhaled deeply, willing himself to relax and loosen up more.

He pressed his face against the mattress in an attempt to muffle his moans as Shiro thrust his tongue in deeper. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, but in the best way.

It seemed like forever before Shiro leaned back for air; his warm breath coming out in heavy pants and ghosting over Keith’s sensitive areas. His body quivered.

Shiro noticed and dived back in with renewed enthusiasm, lapping eagerly at Keith’s hole which was already dripping with saliva. Sloppy kisses turned to Shiro tongue-fucking him, which had him mewling in delight.

“Ahh! Shiro~ Yesss!” Keith cried out, hands gripping the sheet tightly; his thighs trembling with pleasure. Shiro’s hands were the only thing holding him up at this point.

Shiro pulled back again and Keith whined at the loss of stimulation. The older paladin was reaching for the lube that still sat by the bed from the night before.

“Do we even need that?” Keith wondered aloud, looking up from where his cheek rested against the mattress. “I’m so wet already.” His perineum was glistening with spit, and there was a large, rapidly-cooling droplet trickling slowly down the inside of his thigh.

“If I was fucking you now, probably not,” Shiro admitted. “But who knows how long I’ll make you wait for it?” He squeezed the lube onto the fingers of his Galran hand, coating them thoroughly.

The first slick finger went in without resistance; soon gliding in and out with ease.

“You’re so loose, baby. I think you’re ready for another one.” Shiro teased. 

His boyfriend’s walls didn’t yield quite so readily to the second finger. He lessened his pace, working his way in slowly; attentive to any signs of discomfort from his lover.

Keith didn’t show any, and once Shiro had two fingers comfortably inside, he started to scissor them, gently stretching him wider.

Shiro’s fingertips brushed against a sensitive spot inside him that had him desperately rocking his hips back, trying to gain more of that delicious friction.

The sensation of a third finger being added made him clench involuntarily around the intruding digits. Shiro paused immediately.

“Keith?” He sounded worried.

“I’m fine,” Keith hissed. “Just gimme a minute.” He tried to get his breathing calm and under control, consciously relaxing his sphincter as much as he could. He reached for his cock which was dripping with pre-cum, stroking lightly to distract himself from the discomfort he knew was coming.

“Move,” he demanded and Shiro obliged, but cautiously, letting Keith adjust before pressing in further. Occasionally, he felt Keith tighten around his fingers before taking a deep breath and relaxing again.

He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s back. “Good boy, Keith. You’re doing so well,” he soothed, knowing just how much Keith adored being praised.

Shiro curled his fingers, hitting his boyfriend’s prostate dead on. Keith near-screamed; the sudden direct stimulation almost too much to bear.

Shiro thrust his fingers in and out, focusing on getting Keith’s sweet spot every time. The young paladin was coming undone, moaning without reserve.

There was no longer any resistance; slick fingers thrusting into Keith with abandon. The lube, mixed with Shiro’s saliva, was making a squelching noise every time he drove his fingers in, but Keith didn’t care. It felt too good.

Shiro started pulling his fingers out, agonisingly slow. Keith clamped down on him, trying to hold on to the source of his pleasure. He wasn’t successful though.

“Shiroooooo!” he whined at the emptiness.

He felt the older man’s weight disappear from the bed and peeked over his shoulder to see Shiro standing behind him, Galran hand raised and ready to strike. It came down hard, making Keith cry out, and left a pink, stinging imprint on his bottom.

Shiro smirked, feeling accomplished and walked to the door. “I’ll see you on the training deck for combat practise in ten doboshes.” And just like that, he was gone.

……..

Keith got up from the bed. His legs were still shaky, but he managed to dress himself and make his way down the hall to the bathroom. All the while, he could tell he was walking weird – from a combination of his own unsteadiness, trying to hide his hard-on, and squeezing his cheeks together to stop the mess from creeping further down his legs.

He was thankful he passed no one in the hallway. He didn’t have any good excuses for being in this state.  
Once in the safety of the bathroom, he locked the door and pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. He grabbed a fistful of toilet tissue and proceeded to clean the excess lube and spit from his legs and butt crack.

After he deemed himself suitably clean, he redressed himself and splashed some cold water on his face. He needed to calm down and get rid of his erection. There was no way he could walk onto that training deck with a boner and still face his teammates again afterwards.

He gripped the sides of the sink and breathed in and out; slowly but deeply. Shiro had gotten into this more than he’d anticipated, and Keith wasn’t sure he’d survive this torturous day.

…….

Keith arrived on the training deck shortly after the other paladins. It wasn’t by much, but he was late – and Shiro would make sure he knew it. He decided it was best not to make eye contact.

“Alright team! Today I’d like to work on hand-to-hand combat,” Shiro announced and was met with a collective grumble. “I know you’re all used to fighting with weapons but this is important too. You all remember the basics I taught you last week?” There was a murmur of agreement.

“Ok, good. We’ll split into pairs.” He gazed around the room. “Hunk, you’re with Pidge. Lance, you work with Keith. And Allura with me.”

Keith sighed – partially in relief that he could keep his distance from Shiro, and partially in annoyance because Lance wouldn’t prove much of an opponent. With a gun, he was remarkable, Keith had to admit. This, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

He really needed something to throw himself into, wholeheartedly, to distract himself from his desperation for what was coming later. Lance’s dumb ninja-movie moves certainly weren’t his idea of a good distraction.

“You’re not doing it right,” Keith grunted, his guard up as he circled around Lance.

“Then how come you haven’t landed a single hit yet?” Lance taunted. “You just don’t know what to do with all this.” He gestured wildly while bouncing on the spot.

“No!” Keith shouted. “You’re just not taking this seriously. I’d hit you if you actually fought back.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Lance swung a punch at Keith who blocked it easily, but with much more force than was necessary. It was sure to leave a bruise. He couldn’t help it though – he was growing more aggravated by the minute.

It seemed to work though. The more riled up he got, the harder Lance fought back. Finally he felt like he was getting some sort of challenge.

Keith smirked, stepping back into a low stance as his partner lunged forward, ready to pull Lance into a take-down.

Suddenly Keith froze, eyes wide. A warm glob of lube had just leaked out of his hole and he panicked, squeezing his cheeks together. Before he had a chance to register it, Lance’s fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

Keith steadied himself, regaining some of his composure, and locked eyes with the other paladin, fire burning within him.

“You are so dead!” He sped forward, cutting through Lance’s defences before he even had a chance to react. He had one arm around the boy’s throat and a leg behind him. He swept it backwards with as much speed and force as he could muster, toppling Lance to the floor in a split second.

Keith looked down at where Lance lay on the floor, and folded his arms across his chest; triumph rising inside him.

“Ok team, it’s time to switch round.” Shiro’s words resounded across the large room. “Pidge and Allura. Lance and Hunk. And Keith, you’re with me.”

Quiznak. Keith was not ready for this.

……

Fighting Shiro was certainly more of a challenge. Aside from not activating his Galra arm, he was going all out. He was naturally a great deal stronger than Keith, who had to rely on his speed and agility if he was to beat him.

It was hard to focus though. The lube that had leaked out earlier had spread, coating the inner part of both cheeks so they slid together with every movement. It was uncomfortable; distracting.

Running made it worse, but that’s exactly what he had to do to dodge some of Shiro’s attacks and get a good angle for a counterattack.

Keith saw an opening and launched forward. Shiro anticipated the move and grabbed his wrist tightly, stopping the punch. In one fluid motion, he had Keith twisted round, on his knees with one arm behind his back.

Even in this vulnerable position, Keith’s other fist still came for him. Being ambidextrous was a huge advantage, but Shiro caught his other wrist too, pushing him face-first to the floor.

With his boyfriend’s full weight pressing him downwards, Keith couldn’t fight back. He could barely even struggle.

Shiro leaned in, whispering in a sultry tone that made shivers shoot up and down his spine. “What if I were to take you right here?” Keith writhed helplessly.

“You couldn’t do anything about it. You’re powerless.” The young paladin whimpered, arousal bubbling deep within him. It was true – if Shiro wanted to, he could fuck him right here in front of everyone.

Shiro pinned Keith’s arms higher up his back, restricting what little freedom he had to move.

The burning pain between Keith’s shoulder blades due to Shiro’s vice-like hold was growing unbearable. He struggled to free a hand but failed. He tried to speak but his words were lost in grunts of pain. 

“What was that?” Shiro’s voice was harsh but his grip loosened slightly.

“Tap out,” Keith repeated – more audibly this time. The older paladin was off him in an instant. 

Keith inhaled deeply, stretching his arms and back to ease the tension that had built between his shoulders. Shiro was now crouching in front of him, offering a hand to help him up. He accepted it, letting the older man pull him to his feet.

He loved that about Shiro – he could be rough with him one minute and gentle the next. He could take control, but hand it back at a moment’s notice. He would push Keith to his limits, but never beyond.

The young paladin trusted him completely, and that’s why he knew – wherever and whenever Shiro was going to ravage him, it was going to be good.

……

During the following few vargas, Keith had been hanging out in lesser-used parts of the castle – rooms and corridors he thought would be perfect for Shiro to pin him to a wall and fuck him.

He’d made eye contact with Shiro each time before he wandered off - trying to tell the man, without words, to follow him. But each and every time without fail, Keith had waited alone, and eventually returned to find Shiro in a common room, surrounded by the rest of the team.

Either Shiro was completely oblivious to Keith’s signals, or he wasn’t giving in just yet. Keith suspected it was the latter.

With every passing tick, he was getting more and more impatient. He stomped his feet as he headed back to the control room for the umpteenth time. As expected, Shiro was there, along with Allura, Coran and Pidge.

Keith folded his arms and leaned against the wall, watching them; listening to the sounds of their voices, but not picking up on anything they were saying. It probably wasn’t anything he’d find interesting anyway and all he could focus on was his own horniness.

A series of loud beeps, accompanied by a flash of light, sounded from the control panel, heralding the arrival of some ship.

“A rebel craft is approaching,” Allura announced as she reached the controls. At the push of a button, an image appeared on the screen, showing Matthew Holt.

“Matt!!” Pidge jumped up from her seat in excitement.

……

As Matt walked through the door to the control room, he was met with a tight hug from his sister. The others greeted him as well and Shiro also gave him a quick hug. Keith offered a curt nod.

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by unannounced,” Matt said.

Pidge shook her head. “Actually, I’ve got something I’ve been dying to show you. Come on.” She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back out the door. Shiro followed, and so did Keith.

In the lounge, the others huddled around Pidge who pulled her laptop onto her knee and opened it. She started explaining whatever the thing was, but Keith didn’t really understand most of the words she was using. He didn’t think Shiro was faring much better, but he looked intrigued nonetheless.

Keith stretched out on the opposite sofa. He figured they’d be there a while, so he might as well make himself comfortable.

He glanced across the room, catching Shiro smiling at him, mischief lurking behind his dark eyes. Keith gulped, imagining what might happen if the Holts weren’t there.

Maybe Shiro would get up slowly, eyes trained on him like a wolf on its prey. Maybe he’d lick his lips, stepping closer – slowly but with deliberation. And maybe he’d grab Keith roughly by his ankles, lifting them high and spreading his legs.

Keith shook his head to rid it of those dirty thoughts. This wasn’t the time to be getting a boner.

“I’m starving,” Matt declared, standing up and stretching. “And something smells really good.”

“Let’s go check it out,” Pidge replied, and they both headed off to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Keith was alone with Shiro for the first time since that morning. His heart started pounding. Was this it? Was he going to be taken right here on the couch?

He looked over at Shiro, who had gotten up and was approaching the young paladin confidently. Keith could feel his heart in his throat. His legs spread involuntarily as his boyfriend got closer.

Shiro reached out. Keith’s ears were ringing. His heart was racing. The hand gripped his shoulder.

“Keith,” he breathed. His eyes shot up to meet Shiro’s.

“I’m gonna go eat too. You coming?”

……

All the way to the kitchen, Shiro’s human hand lingered on the small of Keith’s back. The touch was gentle, but it had Keith’s gut tying itself in knots.

“What the quiznak?” Shiro halted as they reached the kitchen. It was an absolute mess – the likes of which neither had seen since Sendak had corrupted the ships systems.

No one was in there, so they headed further down the hall to the dining room, where they could hear some commotion.

Inside everyone was sitting down except for Lance and Hunk who seemed to be having some sort of argument.

“Lance no,” Hunk groaned in exasperation as Lance placed a large bowl in the middle of the table. Shiro and Keith approached the table cautiously, taking seats near the end.

“Don’t eat that one,” Hunk whispered, indicating the bowl Lance set down moments before. Whatever was in it didn’t look edible, even by weird alien space food standards.

“Hey!” Lance interjected. “I worked hard on that!”

“Half the stuff you put into it isn’t even food.”

“Yeah? Well then why was it in the kitchen?”

“I saw you put detergent in it.”

“No, I didn’t! I bet it’s the best dish here and I’ll prove it!” He shoved a spoonful into his mouth. His face screwed up in disgust instantly.

Everyone started laughing.

……

With Lance’s disgusting food now gone, they were all free to enjoy the nicer stuff that Hunk made; and the room became silent, apart from Pidge and Matt who were talking quietly but excitedly at the far end of the table.

“Hey Keith. What happened to your face?” Hunk’s concerned voice made Keith look up from his food.

“What?”

“Your chin is purple. Are you turning Galra?”

“No, I’m not turning Galra!” Keith slammed his fist down on the table, making the space mice jump. “I’ve always been Galra. It didn’t just happen when we all found out about it!”

“Keith,” Shiro chided. “Calm down. Remember – patience yields focus.”

_Fuck you with that stupid mantra. I don’t need focus. I need fucking_ Keith thought but held his tongue. He settled for glaring at the other paladin.

Lance butt in. “That’s just where I hit him earlier. Decked him right in the face. Couldn’t see me coming. I was too quick.”

“Oh. Did you get him in the neck too?” Hunk mused.

Keith’s hand shot up to his neck, covering the hickey he’d forgotten about from that morning, trying to pull his hair round to cover it.

“No. That must’ve been Shiro,” Lance answered casually.

Good. Sounds like he thinks it was from combat practice too.

Nonetheless, Keith could feel the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment.

…….

As they left the dining room, Keith felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hunk.

“Keith, buddy. You ok?”

“Yeah.” Keith looked away.

“You sure? You seem really on edge.”

Keith didn’t answer. He hated making his friends worry. He’d grown pretty close to them over the past while, but this was something he just couldn’t tell anyone about. He was annoyed at himself for making it so obvious he was in distress.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird all day. What’s your deal?” Lance asked, his tone a little too accusing for Keith’s liking – although it could’ve been his own frustration colouring his opinion.

It didn’t matter. He was angry and pent up regardless. He had to put some distance between himself and them before he said or did something he’d regret.

“I said I’m fine! So just leave me alone!” He balled his fists up and stormed off, leaving Lance and Hunk sharing confused glances in his wake.

……

He headed for the conference room. At this time of day, it would likely be empty, so it was the perfect place for him to go and calm himself. He entered the room and made his way to the central, ring-shaped table.

“Keith.”

He jolted at the sound behind him, head snapping round to see who was watching him. It was Shiro.

He came up behind Keith, who stood with his hands on the table, and pressed his body flush against his boyfriend’s back. Keith leaned backwards into the touch.

Shiro’s left hand slipped into the back of his jeans, firmly squeezing his soft ass cheek. Keith bit his lip, letting his head fall back onto the older man’s shoulder. _Yes! Finally!_ He rolled his hips, grinding against Shiro’s bulge and feeling him harden.

Metal fingers tugged at his bottom lip; traced their way along his jaw; down his neck. They squeezed his shoulder before firmly travelling the length of his arm. At his wrist, they gripped it tightly; sliding it towards the centre of the table, forcing Keith to bend over.

Shiro’s hand disappeared from his wrist, reaching further, but Keith was distracted by the other hand kneading his ass. He moaned softly at the attention. He’d been craving this all day.

Shiro kissed and licked at the nape of his neck, arousing him even more. 

“Be quiet, baby,” he whispered, words dripping with lust. It made Keith tingle with excitement. 

The forgotten hand pressed a button in the centre of the table, opening a commlink, and Shiro’s loud words made Keith freeze in place.

“Everyone, I want you gathered for a team meeting in the conference room in ten doboshes. Don’t be late.”

Keith’s heart sank. This was just another tease.

Shiro’s strong hands fumbled with the button on the young paladin’s tight jeans.

“Shiro! What’re you doing?” Keith snapped as the button came free and Shiro started pulling the zip down. He yanked the jeans down in a flash, exposing his boyfriend’s ass and cock to the cool air.

“I’m taking you,” Shiro purred. “Right here on this table.” Keith’s dick twitched at the thought. He wanted this so bad.

“But the others are coming! They’ll be here any minute!”

“Then you better make sure I cum before they get here.” 

The implications of that had Keith’s mind reeling. Would Shiro just keep fucking him ‘til he was done? Regardless of who came in?

“What if they see us?” 

Shiro nuzzled in behind Keith’s ear. “Doesn’t the thought of it excite you? And don’t forget, you don’t have a choice.”

Keith whimpered. It did excite him. Just the thought had him leaking pre.

He heard Shiro unzipping his own pants behind him. And felt the slick head rub against his cheeks.

“Whether you like it or not, I’m gonna paint your insides white.”

Keith wasn’t thinking logically anymore. His whole mind was clouded with lust and desperation to get Shiro’s big cock inside him. He was aroused beyond all belief, ready to just be his boyfriend’s sex toy.

He spread his legs as much as he could, impeded by the jeans that hung around his ankles; stretching as far as the fabric would allow.

A strong Galra hand was on the middle of his back, roughly pushing him forward, bending him right down so his exposed stomach pressed against the cold metal of the table. 

Keith tried to pull the hem of his t-shirt down, but it was no use. Shiro had him completely pinned.

The man grabbed his cock with his other hand, rubbing it teasingly against his boyfriend’s hole, coating the tip with the lube from earlier - that was all the preparation Keith was getting - and pushed inside.

Keith’s eyes widened as he was filled; a choked cry tearing from his throat.

It hurt a little. He wasn’t as thoroughly prepared as he had been that morning. His hand reached for his own cock to distract himself, but Shiro’s hand caught it just as it sneaked under the table.

“No,” he asserted, pinning Keith’s hand to the table top. “I want you to cum from just my cock.”

Shiro’s hands moved to grab his hips, but Keith kept his hands where they were on the table.

“Good boy.”

He snapped his hips forwards, plunging deeper into his boyfriend’s ass. Keith cried out and braced himself on his elbows, fists clenching at the fast pace.

Shiro fucked him hard and fast, tugging his boyfriend’s hips backwards to meet his. He slammed in harder in his own desperation, balls slapping against Keith with every thrust.

The young paladin was lost in dizzying pleasure. He loved rough sex; loved getting fucked until he was a moaning, panting mess.

“Quiet, Keith. You don’t want the others to hear you making those slutty noises.” His tone was more of a tease than a command, but Keith tried his best to quieten down anyway.

He was panting heavily; soft moans and whimpers still falling from his lips. He could hear Shiro’s desperate grunts as he buried himself deeper, ramming against his lover’s prostate.

Keith was getting close. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. The constant abuse on his prostate was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Shiro’s strong arms encircled his waist, lifting him so he was on the tips of his toes; giving himself more leverage to pound into Keith with reckless abandon.

He was close too. He could feel it. The tight coil inside him was ready to explode.

The door opened as their orgasms hit. Keith tightened around Shiro’s cock, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open; toes curling inside his boots as Shiro filled him.

Keith came down from his high and immediately cringed; cheeks turning red as he noticed Lance in the doorway, wide-eyed and completely horrified.

Matt entered right behind him, halting in his tracks at the sight before him.

Keith hid his face in his arms, wishing desperately to just be spontaneously ejected into space.

Shiro wouldn’t show such weakness though. 

“You’re early,” he said calmly, smiling casually at the two, as if he didn’t have his dick in someone and he hadn’t just cum in front of his friends.

Matt quickly ushered Lance out of the room, closing the door behind him. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

The others were fast-approaching, Allura at the forefront of the group.

“You can’t go in there!” Lance screamed.

“And why not?” Allura questioned. “It’s time for the meeting.” She stepped past them, opening the door.

She was greeted with Shiro standing at the far end of the table, and Keith sitting in a chair to her right, arms folded and one foot on the edge of the table. Everything looked perfectly normal, and Lance and Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

The others filed in, taking up seats around the table. Lance lagged behind a little, still feeling awkward. That meant he had to sit in the only available seat – next to Keith.

The whole way through the meeting, Lance was side-eying him. Keith was pretending not to notice, but he did and each time his cheeks felt hot.

“What the hell, man?” Lance whispered.

“Quiet, Lance. I’m talking,” Shiro scolded, quieting the boy and sparing Keith the third degree, at least for now.

He wanted more than anything just to leave – not to be sitting in a room full of people while his hole is loose from a thorough pounding and cum is dribbling out into his boxers.

….. 

The moment the meeting ended, Keith took off for his bedroom. He kept his head down and didn’t make eye contact with anyone.

Shiro hadn’t been so lucky. Matt caught him by the shoulder as he tried to leave.

“You never told me you and Keith are an item now.” That wasn’t what Shiro expected him to say, and he wasn’t sure what to say in response.

“I’m really happy for you. You’ve been pining for him so long.”

“H…How did you know?”

“He’s all you talked about on the flight to Kerberos. That was just months of ‘Keith is so cool. Keith is so talented. Keith is so pretty.’” Matt laughed.

“I never-” Shiro started but was cut off.

“Ok I made up that last part, but you did look at that picture of him every day. It was obvious.”

A blush crept across Shiro’s cheeks.

“But don’t you dare pull a stunt like that again or you’ll have me to answer to. I’ve got Pidge to look out for.”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” _At least not with your sister here._

…….

There was a knock at Keith’s door, but he ignored it.

“Keith, open up. It’s me.” The voice belonged to Shiro. 

“It’s unlocked.”

The door opened and the man came closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Are you ok?” 

Keith nodded against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m still pretty embarrassed but… I have to admit… it was kinda hot.” His cheeks turned red again. Shiro leaned in and kissed them.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Keith said softly. His boyfriend’s fingers intertwined with his, lifting the gloved hand to his lips. He placed a kiss on the bare skin showing at the back of his hand.

“I love indulging you.” Keith smiled at that.

“If there’s anything you wanna try, I’d be happy to indulge you too.”

“In that case, -” Shiro pulled Keith closer, teeth tugging at his earlobe. “There is something I wanna do with you.” 

He whispered lewd things into his boyfriend’s ear; warm breath and new fantasies making Keith excited all over again.


End file.
